vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagura (Gintama)
|-|Kagura= |-|Bloodlusted Kagura= |-|Future/Adult Kagura= Summary Kagura (神楽) is a member of the Yorozuya and the main female protagonist of Gintama. She is a member of the Yato Tribe and the daughter of Umibouzu. Kamui, one of the main antagonists of the series, is also her older brother. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, possibly 7-B | 7-B Name: Kagura, Leader, China Girl, Gura, Gurako, Queen of the Kabuki District Origin: Gintama Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Alien (Yato) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immense Pain Tolerance, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Markswoman, Regeneration (Low), Adaptation, Berserk Mode, Breaking the Fourth Wall Attack Potency: City Block level (Deflected a sword swing from Nizo with the Benizakura) | Small Town level (She was able to fight against and even overpower Abuto, who can hurt her) | At least Small Town level, possibly City level (Capable of fighting on par with Sougo) | City level (Can fight against Kamui and Utsuro) Speed: Hypersonic (Faster than Itou) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Lifted a rock of 97.06 Tons) | Class M (Comparable to Kamui) Striking Strength: City Block Class | Small Town Class | At least Small Town Class, possibly City Class | City Class Durability: City Block level (More durable than Itou) | Small Town level (Survived the explosion of a ship, also took hits from Abuto) | At least Small Town level, possibly City level (Weaker characters can take shots from the Bakufu Warships) | City level (Can take some hits from Kamui) Stamina: Very High (Should be comparable to any of the elite Yato) Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with her umbrella, several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Her Umbrella. Intelligence: Despite her age, she is a pretty smart in combat Weaknesses: Like any Yato, she gets weak if she is exposed to the sun. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As a Yato, Kagura has smooth fair skin, like all yato her body is well developed with strong, flexible, lean, toned muscle. She possesses amazing natural and instinctive fighting abilities, and tremendous physical; strength, speed, instincts, durability, tactical analytical skills, reflexes, agility, pheromones, flexibility, charisma, health, endurance, regenerative capabilities, longevity, vitality, willpower, and senses all of which far surpass human capabilities. Abuto has suggested that Kagura is among the highest elite of the Yato, equal only to Kamui, Umibouzo, and Housen meaning her abilities far exceed that of an average Yato, however her kind nature holds back that destructive potential, only to be released when she is awakened. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to the yato blood running through her veins she is exceptionally strong, but can also lose control of her power and "awaken", when her friends are in serious danger. Her innate Yato killer instincts are generally suppressed because she doesn't like it, but is frequently overtly released when giving Shinpachi a thrashing every now and then. However, her instincts fully woke up in Yoshiwara Blaze arc in her battle with Abuto when he hurt Shinpachi who came to assist Kagura. Healing: She has shown amazing healing abilities after Kijima Matako shot her. Kagura was able catch the bullets with her hands and mouth. Umbrella (gun): The umbrella also acts as a weapon that can fire bullets like a machine-gun. Even without her parasol, Kagura is an incredible close range fighter. Key: Base | Broken Chain/Bloodlusted | Post-Broken Chain | Rakuyou Onwards Category:Berserkers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gintama Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sadists Category:Parasol Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7